


Nicknames

by EvilQueenMarika



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Modern AU, No Uchiha Massacre, Papasuke, Toddler Sarada, mamakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueenMarika/pseuds/EvilQueenMarika
Summary: When the 10-month old Sarada starts giving out nicknames, what would her grandpa Fugaku get?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	Nicknames

"Papi!"  
  
At 10 months old, Sarada had spoken her first word, something that Mikoto bragged to everyone she literally sees. The proud grandmother felt that finally her extensive labor has started to bare its fruits. Ever since she first held Sarada, Mikoto has been making extensive effort to communicate hoping that her granddaughter won't EVER EVER have her grandfather's and father's "communication skills" and catch her mother's instead. She had always enjoyed watching Sakura, her words and expressions were a breath of fresh air to her boys' and husband's "hn"s and "aa"s.  
  
Sasuke didn't even bother to correct his mother and simply let the old woman have the time of her life. He had enough of Mikoto's nagging when it comes to his lack of communication skills - "You should try to express yourself more!" She always encouraged him but he chose to learn the hard way. He almost lost the love of his life before realizing that his mother was right all along and made an effort to be more expressive.  
  
Sarada's first word was actually "Mami". She was crying out for Sakura for milk when it happened. He stood there shocked and betrayed as his daughter joyfully suck milk from her mother's healthy bosom. His efforts were all in vain - all those nights he would sneak behind Sakura's back (or so he thinks) he would whisper, chant and even sing like a crazy wizard 'Papa' or 'Daddy' to Sarada hoping that any of those would be her first word. But at the end of the day the one who has the milk gets it all.  
  
Few weeks later, Sarada already had nicknames for almost everyone in the Uchiha main family. Sakura was "Mami"; Sasuke was "Papi"; Itachi was "Tachi"; Izumi was "Mimi" and Mikoto was "Grammi". Which leaves Fugaku left without a nickname.  
  
"Granpa" Fugaku said as he picked his granddaughter up from her play corner in the living room. Sarada just gave him a confused look, hardly comprehending what he was saying.  
  
"Granpa" Fugaku repeated. This time, confusion was gone in Sarada's face. She smile delightfully and replied.  
  
"Grampi"  
  
Fugaku blinked twice. Did he hear it right? Did his granddaughter just called him... "grumpy"??? From the corner of his eye, Sasuke almost choked while drinking his coffee, and Sakura attended to her husband embarrassingly. While Mikoto, Itachi and Izumi were obviously holding back their laughter.  
  
"GRAMPI" Sarada called her grandfather again when she noticed that her grandfather's attention was not on her. This time louder and clearer.  
  
Hell seemed to have broken lose as the rest of his family guffawed at his awarded nickname.  
  
"Yup. I am Grampi" Fugaku answered impassively as he patted the Uchiha princess' head. In return, Sarada gave her Grampi her charming toothy grin.  
  
Maybe being called "Grampi" will not be so bad.

* * *

  
"Ne! Ne! Teme!" Naruto called out to his best friend.  
  
Sasuke and Sarada was doing an errand in the supermarket when they met the noisy blond.  
  
"What is it urusatonkachi?!"  
  
"I heard that Sarada is now giving out nicknames!" Naruto replied then shifted his attention to the baby Sasuke was carrying. "What nickname would you give Uncle Naruto ha, Sarada-chan?"  
  
Sarada just laughed amusingly at her godfather's antics.  
  
"How about the bestest-uncle-in-the-world Naruto? Or perhaps -" Naruto continued but wasn't able to finish when Sasuke hit him in the head.  
  
"Usuratonkachi, you're asking for a cute short nickname! Don't make her recite a tongue twister! She's not even a year old!" Seriously, how did Naruto end up being one of her daughter's godparents?  
  
The two bickered again but then interrupted when they heard Sarada mumble something.  
  
"What is it, Sarada-chan?"  
  
"Kachi!"  
  
"Kachi?" Naruto wondered what on earth was his goddaughter trying to say…  
  
"Congratulations of urusatonkachi! You've earned your new nickname!" Sasuke replied sarcastically.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and didn't find Sasuke too OOC.


End file.
